Forbiden Love
by marciamelow
Summary: Edward's cousin Tre has fallen for a mortal at his school. now he must protect the girl he loves, Melody, from others and himself and he needs to figure out who he can trust and who will betray him. my first fanfic. please R & R :
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

Chapter 1- First Sight

She sat there alone at the table. Her green eyes studying at the floor, encircled with a fine blue powder. Her pail blonde hair gently cascaded over her delicate neck onto her even paler skin. Her dress was strapless, reveling her beautifully crafted shoulders, and the most stunning shade of blue that anyone could ever imagine. She was a goddess of beauty under the soft lights of the dance floor.

Tre just couldn't imagine why she was sitting all alone. He had watched her from his dark corner walk in with a few other girls. He had recognized all of them except for her. She was a mystery to him. As her friends dispersed to the dance floor with the others gathering on the wood platform she sat down, no doubt making excuses for not joining them. As he watched her from his dark corner as brave boy after boy had gone up to her and asked for a dance and was amused to see that each one was denied with a smile that seemed to light up the room. He could not blame her though; he wouldn't dance to anything that the DJ was willingly playing.

It was a wonder even to him that he was talked into coming to this stupid dance. He was only here to keep an eye on his sister who had pleaded him to come. His sister was known for doing rash and dangerous things when she was not being watched by him or their guardian and it was the only way that she could go to the stupid high school dance. He was guessing that she was here for partially the same reason. She had only come because her friends had begged her to go with them.

He watch as another boy walked up to her deserted table and was inevitability rejected with an angelic smile. It was incredible that no one had gotten her out of her chair and he knew that he would have the same answer that all the other boys had received. Normal humans ran from him and she would be no different. He would only end up hurting her in the end anyway, just like anything he ever had feelings for.

He stood up from his hiding spot and walked across the dance floor towards the goddess dressed in blue. She looked up at him and her eyes widened in astonishment he was possibly the most handsome young man that Melody had ever seen. He had deep black hair that gently swept across his forehead. With a satin aqua tie lying on a black dress shirt and his body he looked like he could be a model. His face was covered with dominant lines and planes that gave his beauty a haunted look. Liquid amber eyes that could make any girl's heart melt stared out at her as she looked over him. There was a look in his eye that made the primitive part of herself scream predator and run away.

"Is there something that you want?" So she wasn't an angle after all, she was a goddess. Her sweet voice sounded as if she knew that she should run away from him as fast as humanly possible. Tre could tell that she wouldn't run though, she was just as interested in him as he was her.

"Actually I've been wondering why such an angel like yourself is sitting all by herself?" he asked, yelling over the music. His voice sent shivers up her spine. It was deep and commanding, but it had a soft side to it, it just needed to be found.

"I prefer my privacy." She responded, never breaking her gaze with his eyes.

"Then it's a good thing that you are at a dance." As he sat down in a chair next to her she moved further away from him.

"I only came because my friends asked me to." She stated, looking out onto the dance floor. She spotted the group that she had came with in the grind train. This was the vary reason why she didn't go to any dances, the dancing was nothing that she wanted to be a part of. If she wanted to look like a total slut she would go walk around the mall with lingerie on, not grind against a guy that she just met.

"Then shouldn't you be out there dancing with them, I'm sure that a goddess like you could easily find someone to go out there with." He leaned back into his seat to see what her reaction was. He could already tell that she didn't like the way the people were dancing already by the way that she looked at them in disgust.

"I don't even think that this can be classified as dancing." She could obviously tell that this guy was only looking to dance with her so she decided to throw a curve ball at him. "Besides, I only do ballroom dancing. You know, waltz, swing, and tango." She smiled over at him. He could tell that this was the smile that she had given all of the other boys that had asked her to dance. The rejection smile.

"What a coincidence, I ballroom dance also. Learned when I was very young. What is your favorite type?" She looked at him in astonishment. She really hadn't been expecting that, what were the chances that a guy would really know how to dance?

"Ummm…the waltz?" she answered in a quizzical voice. So she had no idea how to really dance, which he was already guessing, he was going to make things very interesting in a few moments.

"Ahh, yes. That's one of my favorites also." He said as he looked over at the DJ. The song Birthday Sex was just ending and the DJ brought his microphone up to his lips to make an announcement that had just happened to pop into his head.

"Alright ladies and gents. On this next song we're going old school, real old school. Hope you all enjoy." He put down his mic and put the next song. Melody tensed in her seat as classical music flowed over the speakers. _What the hell is this?_ she thought to herself as she gave the man sitting next to her a nervous smile. The kids littering the dance floor all stood up straighter and looked perplexed at the song choice. Many were not very happy about it and started to yell at the DJ.

"So Miss ballroom, may I have this dance?" Tre asked as he stood up and offered a hand. His haunted, beautiful face stared down at Melody's waiting for her answer.

"I…I really don't know how. I was just trying to make you go away. I was…I was just lying." She stammered out.

"I guessed that, but I wasn't lying. All you have to do is follow my lead. Just trust me." He told her. Her conscience told her to run, hide, do anything to get her away from him, but she ignored all of it. She lifted her gloved hand, placed it in his and let herself be led out onto the dance floor.

They were the only ones now out there. All of the other students had wondered to the sidelines during the song that no one had any idea how to dance to. Tre pulled her to him and placed a hand at her waist, holding her hand with his other. "Just follow my lead and you'll do fine." He whispered as he started to spin her around the dance floor.

It was magical. He twirled her around and around in perfect time to the music. His strong arms and legs leading her through the complicated dance steps and turns. Mystical amber eyes looked into her dark blue ones almost as if he was looking inside her soul. He could see that at the moment she was having the time of her life, but there was still the fear in her. She was wary of him, she didn't trust him, and she was right for that. He was not a person to be trusted.

He knew that he would never be able to wipe her sent from his memory. It made him want to hold her all night long. This was not a good sign for him. If he fell for this goddess her life would be in danger, it was even in danger at the moment. But he couldn't let go of her. The way her eyes twinkled up at him from the soft lights made him never want to look away. He didn't even know her name and he was already falling for her. He made his mind up that she was going to be his no matter what he had to do.

A crowd had gathered around them as they flew around the dance floor. All were staring in amazement at the graceful moves that the duo was doing. The song was slowly coming to an end and the twirling slowly came to a subsided. He slowly dipped her down and gazed into her eyes. They were wide in wonder and amazement. No matter what Melody told herself, she couldn't help but think of the way that their dance had made her feel. She had felt like a princess dancing with the most handsome knight at a royal ball. She still wasn't sure what the man that she danced with would ever become but she was sure that she wanted to know him more. She didn't even know his name and she was already thinking of what she would like him to do to her.

"That was amazing." She whispered. Her breath was a bit labored from all of the work that she had done on the floor but it was all worth it. She didn't even notice all of the people crowding around them and the DJ praising them for their performance.

"Thank you. At least one of us can dance then, not that you were horrible or anything." He pulled her up from the final position and let go of her hand but kept a hand on the small of her back to lead her away from the dance floor.

Together they walked back to the table that was still deserted. The regular music was now playing and everyone was back to dancing.

"So, I should have asked this question before I asked you to dance but what is your name?" Tre asked as he pulled out the chair for her to sit in. She had never really had anyone with such good manners around her and was taken back a little.

"My name? Oh…right. It's Melody Johnson. And yours?" she sat down and watched him sit beside her. He looked like a model in the black outfit with the way that it contrasted with his milky white skin.

"Tre Ramos. Are you new at school?" he asked as he poured two glasses of water from the pitcher that was on the table.

"I will be. I used to be home schooled but my parents thought that it would be better if I took some real high school classes. I'm transferring in on Monday." She told him as she took a sip of her water and looked over at the girls that she came with dancing out on the floor.

"Well Melody, if you ever need a hand around school, I can always help you." He knew that he was putting her life in danger by just sitting there with her. Even with all of these witnesses he could easily snap and give into the hunger that was now being pushed down into a deep part of him. Now that he knew that he would be seeing her every day just made her in even more danger. He could try and stay away from her but he already knew that it would be a lost cause. He wanted her for himself and once he wanted something there was no way that he could tear himself away from it.

"Thanks. I guess that I'll have more friends that I expected when I start." She put down her glass and glanced over at Tre. The feeling that he was a predator looking for prey washed over her as she saw him staring at her. It was as if he was going to attack her or he needed something else from her. It looked as if he was claiming her, his property. The glaze made her uncomfortable. No one was speaking there was just a strange silence between them with the background noise of the DJ playing the last song of the night. He felt that she was uncomfortable and decided that he should leave her be.

"I have to be going. It was nice to meet you Melody." He got up from his chair and looked down at her. She stood up to say good-bye.

"It was nice to meet you too Tre. I hope that we see each oth-" she was cut off by Tre wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward him. He covered her mouth with his and held her tightly against his body. The action took both by surprise; Tre didn't know what came over him. His emotions took control of his body when she stood up and looked at him. He had felt the need to touch her and kiss her.

At first Melody was apprehensive of what was happening. All of her instincts told her to run, but her heart told her to stay. Her body molded perfectly to his muscular line and pressed lightly against him. As his mouth moved over hers she let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around Tre's muscular neck.

It might have been seconds or minutes that Tre held her and moved his sweet lips over hers, his hands caressing her bare back, but neither cared. It wasn't until the moment Melody opened her mouth willing him to deepen the kiss, which Tre pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized as he gently pushed her away. His head was swimming with thoughts of taking her someplace secluded and doing something he swore to himself he would never do again.

"You don't need to be sorry, I was the one to take it to far." Melody whispered as she looked to the ground. "I guess that I'll see you on Monday Tre."

"Yeah. Good night." He walked away before did anything severe to this beautiful human girl that he was falling in love with. He saw his sister and called over to her. "We're leaving." He whispered at a rapid pace.

The girl with dark black hair, cropped short looked over at him. She nodded and said good-bye the group that she was standing with. She ran over in a pixy-like manor and stood by his side.

"It seems that we have a problem now." She stated as they walked through the doors.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they walked over to his convertible.

"You and the girl. You made quite a show dancing with her and don't think that I didn't catch you and her over by the table. What are you going to do about this?" she asked at a humanly impossible speed.

"Nothing. I can't do anything about it. We'll just have to see what comes out of it." He replied as he got into the car and drove off.



Melody watched him walk out with the other girl. She was much shorter than him, possibly five foot six. They had the same black hair but other than that they looked nothing else alike. The dance was slowly winding down and her friends that she came with were just now coming back to gather their stuff before they left. As the three girls walked over to the table they all were staring at Melody. Once they got to the table all of them started to ask questions at once.

"How did you get to dance with Tre?"

"When did you learn to dance like that?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

After a while she couldn't take any more questions. "Shut up you guys! One at a time!" They all quieted down and looked at her.

"Well? Go on." A girl with dark brown curly hair commanded. This was Lauren, one of Melody's many friends.

"Ok, he just kinda' came up and asked me to dance. I told him no and he didn't go away. We danced to that one song, I don't really know how to ballroom dace, he lead the entire time. After we came back and sat down. When he left he kissed me. There, good enough for you?" She asked looking around at the three girls.

"No, but you can tell us in more detail at my house." Said a girl with straight black hair. This was Alejandra, but everyone just called her Alee.

"Fine." She mumbled as she grabbed her stuff and started walking to the door. The other girls all followed and got into the red Suburban that they had come in. "Why do you guys care so much anyway? He's just a guy." Melody asked once they were on the road.

"No he's not just a guy. He's the guy that every girl wants but can't have. He has never even looked at a single girl in our school." When they were all back at the house Melody could not believe her ears. It seemed that this guy Tre was the one to be with. He was the best looking guy on campus, every girl in the school wanted him for herself. He denied every one of them though, even the girls that no man in his right mind would say no to. He ate lunch by himself everyday and was one of the top students in the class. Alee had him in English and said that he was one of the most amazing poets that she had ever heard.

"Don't you guys get the feeling that he is dangerous though?" Melody asked her friends as she lay down on Alee's bed. The three girls looked at her and smiled.

"How can you have any fun without a little danger?" A girl with curly long brown hair asked. This was the third girl that had accompanied Melody to the dance, Amanda. "You didn't look like you thought he was dangerous when you two were making out." She added in.

Melody blushed and looked away. She had no idea why she had done that, she just found out the guy's name and she was already making out with him. What made her feel even worse was that she wanted to see him again and she really didn't care if it ended the same way. It was like she couldn't help but liking him. She like him but was also scared of him. He had looked at her as if he was on the hunt, like he was the predator and she was the prey. Even if she liked this guy she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a darker side to his personality. "Listen, it was a one time thing. It's never going to happen again."

"Right. We'll just see about that on Monday." Lauren said as she fell into one of the beanbag chairs that were on the floor. "I'm so happy that you're finally coming to our school. Now we live next to each other and we get to go to school together. There's no escaping."

"Me too," Melody replied as she closed her eyes. "Night guys, I had fun tonight."

"I'm sure you did." Alee said through a yawn. Melody drifted off to sleep with visions of Tre twirling her out on the dance floor.



Tre lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her dark blue eyes twinkled up at him just like they did at the end of their dance. He felt her lips moving against his and her delicate arms wrapped around his neck. He couldn't shake it. Her face and sent had been imprinted in his mind, they would never leave. It shouldn't be this way, he couldn't love a human.

He could only think of the ways that he could end up hurting her. She was so fragile to him; he could break her by simply touching her wrong. The decision had to be made; he was going to have to stay away from her. However much it pained him he needed to stay away from her for her own protection.

The bed moved as he moved over to look out the window. The night sky twinkled back at him, bringing back the image of Melody's brilliant eyes. This was going to be hard, but he had to do it. Nothing good could ever come out of a relationship between a mortal and a vampire.

* * *

hey everyone,

i had this up last year and i took it down to work on it some more. i will be finnishing it this time so please read and reveiw :)

luv,

Marciamelow


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

Chapter 2- Plans

It was Melody's first day of a new high school. The crisp autumn air surrounded the girls as they walked to school. It took them ten minutes of talking about what classes that they hoped they would have together before they got onto campus and walked up to the front office to get her new schedule. The white brick walls watched over her as she sat in one of the plastic chairs that lined the wall opposite the receptionist. She was a short plump woman that had red curly hair. She looked very friendly as she sat behind her desk talking to someone on the phone. The big black clock that hung on the wall said that it was seven fifty, ten minutes before school officially started. I glanced back over to the receptionist and saw that she was hanging up the phone. She looked over at me and smiled a warm smile that made me feel a little more comfortable in the sterol office.

"So Miss Melody Johnson I presume?" she asked as she grabbed some papers and motioned for me to come up to her desk. Melody got up and walked over to the desk.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm here to pick up my classes," she quietly told her. She smiled up at her and then handed her the papers that she was holding.

"Now here's you're class schedule and a map of the school. If you don't know were to go just ask one of the students, they're all really friendly." She glanced at a student that had just walked in the door, but Melody didn't think that it was a necessity to see who was behind her. "If you ever need anything my name is Miss Huston. I'm here almost all the time and you're welcome to come and talk about anything." She ended.

Melody looked down at the papers and back up at Miss Huston. "Thank you, I guess I'll be seeing you around." She said as she turned around and grabbed her bag that was sitting on the chair that she had been occupying. She found that there was now a person sitting in it holding her bag. She looked at the face of the stranger and had her heart almost burst out of her chest. It was Tre. Even though she had been thinking about meeting him again all weekend she had no idea that the reaction would be this severe.

"Good morning Melody." Tre greeted as he got up and handed her purse to her. He had the biggest smile that Miss Huston had ever seen on him. _This may be a problem,_ she thought to herself as she went back to looking busy at her desk.

When Tre walked by the front office and saw Melody standing there he couldn't stop his legs from walking into the room. Whatever control he had set in himself over the weekend completely disappeared when he saw her. All weekend he told himself over and over again that he needed to stay away, it was best for both of them. But when he looked into her eyes all the control melted from his body and he became under the power of her wants and desires.

"Hey Tre. I got my class schedule, first day of senior year at a real school." She stammered out as she took her purse from him. She was nervous, really nervous. He made her this way, she told herself that it was just first day of real high school jitters, but deep down she knew that it was all him.

"Great, well I hope that I see you around, I need to talk to Miss Huston for a minute. See you at lunch?" he asked as he touched her on the arm. Big mistake, once he touched her skin he felt like he might go insane with want. If there weren't any teachers around he would have bitten her right there, but the years of self-control stopped him.

"Yeah…see you then." Melody could see that something happened to him when he touched her, and it wasn't like the electric shock that spread through her when he touched her. This was the look that she had seen the night they met. The look were he was the predator and she was the prey. She looked out the window to see Alee and Lauren staring to see what would happen next between them. Tre followed her gaze out the window and came back down to earth.

"Looks like your public is waiting. I'll see you later." He watched her smile and quickly walked through the door. He scared her, he could tell by the look on her face. It was for the better though, she should be scared. If she knew half of the things that he had done in his lifetime she would run screaming. He turned his attention to the receptionist and sighed. She was the only one that knew his secret, and that was only because she also shared the same one.

Miss Huston was his mentor in a way. She was the one who taught him that he didn't have to feed off of humans, there were many small animals that lived in and around the city that a vampire like himself could go after. She had been the one that found him cold and alone in the forest with his sister. Both newborns, searching for their next victim.

"I think we have a problem Miss H.," he said as he sat down in the chair by her desk.

"It looks like we do. So what happened?" she asked as she closed the door to her office. "I already know that you are in love with the girl, I just need to know how."

Tre looked anywhere but Miss H. He trusted her more than any being on earth, but this was very personal and frightening to him. All he knew was that he shouldn't even be in this situation, but here he was, explaining his feelings for a normal human girl. He told her about the dance, how he had watched her, danced with her, and kissed her. Miss H gave a sigh and placed a hand on his. "Tre, I don't know if I can help you with this one. I can tell that you have already made up your mind that you can't stop this emotion."

"But I want it to stop! You know what I could do to her. I could get it in my brain that I needed her one night or even worse during the day and kill her! Then what would I do? I promised myself that I would never harm a human again." He said as he bared his teeth at her. His emotions, again, were controlling him.

"Yes, I understand that. But your heart is telling you something. I saw the way your face lit up when you saw her through the window. Tre, you may think that you are just a monster, but you still have human feelings." She said as she rubbed his hand comfortingly. He dropped his head and nodded. "And don't you ever bare your teeth at me like that ever again. Do you hear me young man?" she scolded after he got over his moodiness.

"I'm a hundred and ten; you can't call me young any more." He told her as he smiled over at her.

"Well I'm over three hundred so I can call you young if I want to." She said as her took out a pen and a slip of paper. "You're late for first period." She told him as she wrote on the pink slip of paper.

"You will always write me a pass though." He said as he got up and grabbed the slip of paper from her. "Later!" he yelled as he walked through the doors into the deserted hallway.

"You better fill me in on everything that happens between you two!" he heard her yell after him. He just smiled and kept walking. He couldn't have been any happier, he had just seen Melody's class list and he like the way it looked.



Melody walked into the hallway just as the bell rang. The two girls ran to her and grabbed the slip of paper that held her class schedule on it. They all looked over it to see the classes that they had together.

"You mean to say that I don't have any classes with you? Great!" Lauren yelled to anyone who listened.

"Hurray! We have English together!" Alee yelled as she gave her a hug. _English, didn't Tre have English with Alee? _Melody thought to herself. _At least I have one class with him._

"Alright, well point me to my first class." The first class of the day was AP Economics. It was a challenging class for some but for Melody it was normal. Both of her parents had PhDs and were professors at the local collage. Unfortunately the class was in building one were as Alee and Lauren each had to go to building two.

"We'll find you at lunch, besides you and Alee both have English before lunch. See you then." Lauren and Alee both walked off leaving Melody alone. She took out my map of the school and was instantly confused. _Whoever drew this map was a complete idiot. _She thought to herself trying to figure out were she was.

"You shouldn't even bother using that," a voice from behind her recommended. "It doesn't tell you anything." She turned around to see a boy about six feet with blond spiky hair looking down at her. He wore a letterman jacket with a black T-shirt and blue jeans. This reminded her that she hadn't seen what Tre had been wearing in the office this morning; she would have to wait until English fourth period. His eyes were a light blue almost green color. "I, on the other hand, would love to tell you were your class is." He held out his hand for her class list and she gave it to him. He looked down and then smiled. "So you have Econ? Pretty tough class. I'll walk you there. My name is Robert by the way, but you can call me Bobby." He started walking off to the building near them and she followed.

"Thanks for showing me the way, I really have no idea were I am, horrible sense of direction." Melody thanked as she walked beside him.

"No problem. I'm here to help people, especially if they're as cute as you are." He added.

Melody smiled but said nothing. She really didn't like to be complimented, especially if it was from a guy that she just met. The only person that she didn't really mind being complimented by was Tre, and that was only because he complimented with some class, not just saying that she was cute.

Together they walked into the large gray building and into one of the rooms that were concealed within it. She followed Bobby into the room and walked up to the front desk. The teacher's name was Mr. Macintosh, like the computer.

"Mr. Mac, this is your beautiful new student Melody. I have hand delivered her just for you." Bobby said as he threw his arms into the air and twirled around a couple of times, making a big production of their entrance. A few girls giggled in the back of the room and went back to talking about the dance. The teacher, a man in his mid thirties with a bit of gray hair peeking out from the sides looked up at Bobby though thin square glasses and sighed.

"Sit down, dumb ass." He told Bobby. Bobby saluted him and went to the back of the room to talk with the girls that were previously talking. He was the type of guy who needed attention to feel good about himself, like every jock in high school. Now the teacher gave his undivided attention to Melody.

"So, you're new?" he asked as he grabbed a textbook.

"Yes." She liked the teacher so far. He seemed like he wouldn't put up with any crap that the kids would put out in his classroom. "Don't worry; I'm well prepared for this class."

"I don't doubt that." He looked up at his class as the bell rang then looked back at Melody. "Alright, the only open seat is in the back corner. I hope that is ok for you." She assured him that it would be fine sitting in the back of the room and took her seat. Bobby was sitting two seats away from her; an empty desk was all that was between them. He smiled over at her as she sat down and she reluctantly smiled back. She didn't know what she thought of him yet. He seemed like he was a good person in general but he was kind of creepy and adolescent.

Once she was seated Mr. Mac looked around and took attendance. He announced that they had a new student in the class and that if she needed any help that they had to help her on penalty of death. Of course all of the students looked into the back corner of the room and stared at Melody. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled sheepishly as she shrunk into her chair trying to become as small as possible. Mr. Mac started to lecture and everyone looked back at their desks and to the front board. As Melody took notes on the lecture a piece of paper flew onto her desk. She looked over to see Bobby smiling over at her. She unfolded the note and read it to herself.

_You busy tomorrow night?_ It read. No, she wasn't busy tomorrow but she defiantly didn't want to be doing anything with Bobby either. She quickly wrote that she was busy and tossed it back to him. She heard a small groan as he read it but didn't look over. After about twenty minutes of taking notes the door opened and a figure dressed in a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans walked trough the door.

"Ahhh…Mr. Ramos. So nice of you to grace us with your presents. Would you like to inform me were you have been for the past thirty minutes?" It was Tre. Melody almost jumped out of her seat with joy when she saw him smile and look over at her through his dark hair.

"I was busy up at the office. I'm sorry for interrupting." He handed Mr. Mac a piece of paper excusing him from his time away and walked over to his seat, right in-between a goddess and a total meathead.

She was trying not to show her happiness as he sat in the empty seat in-between her and Bobby. He had only looked over at her once but she could tell that he was just as happy in seeing her as she was seeing him. He looked more at ease now than when they had run into each other in the office. She glanced at him through the curtain of hair that had fallen between her face and him and was pleasantly surprised to she him studding her as he took notes. He quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught admiring her. Melody softly laughed and brought her attention back to the front board.

After a few minutes of lecture and note taking a frazzled teacher came into the room begging for help on how to run the projector in the next room. Once Mr. Mac left the room everyone started to talk to the person that they were sitting next to. Melody turned to Tre and gave a sheepish smile; he returned it and quickly looked around the room. He was just going to say something when he was interrupted by the jock he was sitting next to.

"Are you really busy tomorrow night Melody? I was thinking that maybe we could have a study date or something. I could help you get caught up in what you have missed so far in the school year." He shouted over the noise of the other conversations in the room.

_What a creep._ Melody thought to herself as she replied that she was busy and there was no way to get out of it. During the conversation between the two Tre started to get protective over Melody. This was not the type of person that she should be talking to. All throughout high school Robert had a list a mile long of ex-girlfriends, most of which he had slept with and then dumped the next day. When he thought of something like this happening to Melody he got really angry.

"What in the world could be more important than spending time with me?" Bobby asked her seductively. This put Tre over the edge.

"Just so you know Robert, Melody is going to be with me tomorrow night. And if you ever lay a finger on her I will personally break every bone in your body." He snapped. His eyes were black with hatred as he bared his teeth, making sure that his retractable fangs did not come out in the process. Booby looked taken back and his eyes widened with fear. Melody was also surprised at everything that had come out of Tre's mouth. Was he protecting her from Bobby? That would be the sweetest thing a guy had done for in her life.

"S…s-sorry dude. I had no idea that you…that you two were going out. I'll back off, I swear" Bobby looked away and didn't have the courage to look back into the coal black eyes that scrutinized him. He suddenly got out of his seat and walked over to the white board and wrote 'I am a giant jackass' it and then sat down again, looking dazed and confused. Everyone was looking at him and laughing at him.

Tre looked back at Melody and smiled, she looked like she was also surprised that he had protected her and also very confused at why Bobby had done something so stupid. She was also wondering if he meant what he said. Did he really want to go out with her tomorrow? She would say yes in a heartbeat.

"So Melody, how has your first day of school been so far?" he asked, trying to make it more comfortable between them.

"It's been ok so far…what was that all about?" meaning the total protector thing and the weird Bobby thing as Mr. Mac walked back into the room.

"I'll tell you after class." He said as he turned to the teacher. Everyone was starting to pack up and Mr. Mac simply sat down at his desk and looked at the clock. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Melody grabbed her bag and got up. She reached for the textbook that had been lying on the desk but was surprised to see that Tre was already holding it. "You shouldn't strain your arms to much." He told her as she looked up at him. He was knocked out by how much her eyes sparkled in the bright lights of the classroom. They walked out of the room together and she followed him to their next class.

"So, why did you defend me back there by saying that we were going out tomorrow?" she asked as they walked through the hallways. She was surprised at how many people were looking at her and the person walking by her. It seemed like every girl in the school resented her all because she was walking with Tre.

"You may not know this but that guy is a total man whore." He told her as they walked into another building. "I just didn't like the idea of you and him doing anything together."

"That's really nice of you to look out for me. You don't have to worry though, I wouldn't have gone out with him anyway. Especially after that little thing he did on the board. What was up with that?"

Tre smiled and laughed a little, "He must have just got the urge to tell everyone the truth." Melody smiled and walked up to the front desk of her next class. She grabbed the book that the teacher gave her and walked to an open seat. This teacher didn't really care were you sat, so she sat in the one of the only remaining seats, Tre sat behind her.

"I'm happy that you wouldn't go out with that creep," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I was wondering though, if you would take me up on my offer to go out tomorrow night?" He knew deep down that he was dooming her in asking her out, but he couldn't stop himself. He was breathing in her sent as he whispered into her hair. She smelt like nothing he had ever come across. She was the one that he wanted, and he couldn't deny his desires.

She was shocked that he had asked her out. She twirled around in her seat and ran into him. Once again he couldn't control his actions and he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. She was totally shocked by this; they were in the middle of a classroom for God's sake! (Not that she was complaining or anything.) It was only for a few seconds but it was just as magical as the first one. With his tremendous acute hearing he could hear the whispers of the other students around the room looking at them. He broke it off and watched her slowly open her eyes.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked as he toyed with a strand of her pale hair.

"Uh-huh…." She replied. He smiled and captured her with his dark eyes. She stared into them until she caught sight of some of the other girls that were beside them staring at her and Tre. She blushed and turned back to the front of the class, trying to hide her face.

The rest of the period was uneventful. They took notes on chemical boding and listened to a monotone lecture of how important this was in day-to-day life. Next they had Spanish and Tre led the way as they walked over to the classroom. Unfortunately, in this class they did not sit next to each other but across the room.

Rumors were already flying around the school about how the new girl was going out with the most desirable guy in school. When Melody walked into her English class she was practically attacked by Alee with questions.

"Were you seriously making out with him in every class? Did he really propose to you? When's your next date?" She yelled in a blur. Tre laughed at how out of hand their story had gotten in just a few hours, and went to go sit down. Alee blushed at saying all of those things in front of him but still wanted to get answers. Melody explained that he had just asked her out and they were not getting married. She took a seat next to Alee when the bell rang and looked up at the teacher. A note flew onto her desk and she looked over at Alee. She was smiling and nodding to encourage her to read it. Melody opened the note and read Alee's perfect handwriting.

_So you guys did kiss but you're not getting married yet, so when are you going to go on a date?_

Melody replied:

Tomorrow night …

She threw the note back to Alee and heard her squeak in excitement. Soon the note was back on her desk and she opened it back up.

_We have so much work to do!_

_

* * *

_

Please review! :)


End file.
